


Blossoms and Brushes

by Gavorche_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, MoreToCome - Freeform, iceking, jeezthismanishardtowrite, writingKuchikiislikeminingice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: Byakuya/ReaderYou should stop being so nice to people about their paintings.





	1. Chapter 1

Viewing paintings, your elder sister assured you, was one of life's greatest punishments. You would politely disagree, and you did once again, regardless of how poorly you thought of the one before you.

“That one especially horrible!” She sneered, flipping her beautiful hair over her shoulder. She wasn't wrong. It was bad. _ Really bad. The painting was horrendous. Its colors were muddy, and it didn’t know what it wanted to be, a line-drawing or a full-blown realistic rendering, so it settled in the uncanny valley. _It was supposed to be flowers, the thing said. "Don't you think, Chiisai-chan?"

"Don't call me that." You said, flushing. She turned back, rolling her eyes.

You wondered why a painting would be displayed so prominently on a night that was supposed to sell as many paintings as possible. The Seller normally had pristine taste, and you knew him well enough to say that. Unlike your sister, viewing beautiful paintings and other lovely things brought you a lot of joy. You weren’t a great painter yourself, just the average noblewoman with nothing special but a penchant for watching things unfold.

But you were no fool.

The gallery didn’t show the artist names tonight, due to longstanding tradition. A hopeful budding artist may be within earshot, and you weren’t capable of being as short-sighted as your sisters, and destroying their self-esteem.

“I like it,” You said, putting a finger to your lips, “You can tell the artist is very passionate. I admire the intent behind it.” Sometimes you were really too nice, and her expression told you that she thought so. You shrugged, going back to it. You hadn't lied, because it did have a presence about it. The more you looked at it, the more you realized that a serious amount of work had gone into it.

“Me too.” A voice stated behind you.

You turned, looking at the black-robed woman behind you. A member of the soul society, you noted at the sword she had on her side. You raised your brow at the lieutenant wood patch on her shoulder, aware you were seeing someone of great power. How strange to find someone from inside the Seireitei at this gallery.

Your sister huffed before giving a small bow, recognizing her. 

“Lady Kuchiki. What interesting taste.Surely a _ homegrown _ one.” She said, and you blinked, realizing that this was the esteemed Lady of the Noble Kuchiki Clan. However, by your sister’s tone, it seemed Rukia was still having problems with her humble beginnings, especially from the snobby upper crust. If Rukia recognized your sister’s slight she was tolerant enough not to respond. So you did her a favor and gleefully intervened.

“Hanna, dear,” You said with a voice that would cause the most troubled child to flush, “I think you left your manners at home. Perhaps you should go get them.” Red filled Hanna's face and she pursed her lips, turning and leaving you with a snide grunt.

The Lady Kuchiki turned to you, an appreciative look on her face.

“You didn’t have to do that,” She said, “I’m used to dealing with people who think I’m unworthy of my clan name.” Ah, so she had noticed. 

You adjusted your kimono, bending to an acceptable level. “All your abilities and my no-talent sister still thinks her blood makes her worthy of note. Forgive her, Lady Kuchiki, our clan is better than that.”

She held out her palm, and you accepted it, grinning widely.

“Just call me Rukia.” You returned the favor giving your name, and shaking her. “I’m glad you like the painting." She added. You gave a practiced smile, one that let whoever seeming it translate it how they would. It worked. You both turned back to the artfully lit display, and you let your eyes wander over the details. The frame was expensive, so someone with quite a bit of money must have sponsored it. 

“Did you paint it?” You questioned. She shook her head, dark hair flowing in the slight breeze. Someone had left the window open.

“No. I’m familiar with the artist though.” You quirked a smile at the clue, and it was very clear she was teasing at something. But she didn’t give you the name. Curiosity ate at you, but she was ranked high above you and might find your more inquisitive side obnoxious. You had no desire to incur the wrath of your mother who was already upset at your refusal to plan your life.

But there was a look in her purple eyes, a taunting look that drew you out, making your smile grow. 

“I think, Lady Rukia, you are testing me.” You said, smoothly moving your hands behind your back. She gave a wide smile.

“I was just thinking about how strange it is that we’ve never met.”

“I’m from the Owada Clan. A minor family compared to the Noble Kuchiki Clan.” She gave a measured look at your light tone, and you had a sense that she was a bit wary still. 

“Yes.” She said, turning slightly and you felt struck. Had you somehow disappointed her? You changed tactics, dropping your guard. She seemed to have a strong sense of when you were putting on a face, and it made a bit desperate to impress her. You were around so many airhead women that one with actual dignity was like gold.

For once, you felt free from your noble constraints.

“Though, how refreshing that Gotai 13 people are judged on ability and work rather than pedigree. Had I the opportunity, I think I should have wanted to join.” You turned, so if you were about to be given the cut it wouldn’t be so obvious to those milling around watching you.

But she didn’t leave. 

Instead, she linked arms with you. It was a way of declaring affection between noblewomen, and it surprised you. So much so that you nearly stumbled over, your kimono twisting a bit. 

She quickly caught you, and you flushed red. But she just laughed and scandalized the room.

“I am _ so _ sorry, Lad-” You began, and she waved you off. She just had been _ so _fast. Impossibly fast!

“I’m my fault. Sometimes I forget to move normally. And cut that lady stuff out- just call me Rukia.”

Reassured, and feel better, you both went to the open window.

“So, you want to join the Gotai 13?” She said, and you went even redder.

“Well... I _ wanted too _. But I’m a bit old now and my mother...” She got the gist and shrugged.

But she didn’t drop it and started talking about her journey into becoming a soul reaper. You had always held a deep fascination with them, and soon an hour passed, both of you deep in conversation.

She was mid-sentence, looking towards the door when she stopped. Confused, you turned, blinking in turn. 

“Rukia.”

Your blood cooled, your smile almost dropping. 

But you caught yourself, thankfully.

Byakuya Kuchiki was standing behind you.

Of course, you knew that Rukia was his younger sister, but it hadn’t struck you that he would be here. Even though he was a well-known patreon of the museum who came to most large events. You had seen him from a distance a few times, but it was unfathomable to approach him.

Man, you could be dense.

If Rukia was approachable, then Byakuya Kuchiki was like an ice cube, pardon the rude phrase. You had never seen him so close, even seeing his light gray eyes. You bowed as was required, glad to not to have to look him in his face. An elegant face for sure, even the glimpse you got was sure. He had earned his reputation as the most handsome man in the Seireitai. 

You hoped you didn’t seem as startled as you felt. He seemed much more menacing than the picture books your sister's bought of him. You couldn't help wonder how the pictures were taken as his aura seemed so glacial. 

Thank goodness you had years of practice that allowed you to act in a typical fashion since your brain decided to bypass logic. Your bow was smooth, as was the careful manner you addressed his title. Passive enough to not insult, banal enough to not cause any curiosity. He seemed to look past you to his younger sister and said nothing. You were thankful, as any extended conversation would be enough reason for you sisters to harass you, but it was a bit unflattering when he didn't even register your presence. 

They exchanged pleasantries and you stepped back. 

“Excuse me.”

He nodded and you bid Rukia farewell, stepping away from them. 

Intrigued by Rukia Kuchiki’s mysterious answer, you decided to purchase the ugly little painting. I would be a good memory of the night.

You found the seller who seemed surprised and grateful at your request. Having a good relationship with the seller, he even gave you a discount. With a dent in your small wallet, you thanked him. Taking the little painting and, at the time unknowingly to you, the lingering attention of two Kuchiki’s.

-X-

For a while they walked silently along the expensive street, weaving through the homes.

“Byakuya,” Rukia said carefully started. 

“What is it?” He replied. It sounded sharp, but Rukia was familiar enough to recognize that this tone was more thoughtful than annoyed. She inclined her head.

“She thought your painting was nice. Even bought it.”

“Yes.” He said, him saying anything revealing in itself.

“I heard she works at the library and has beautiful calligraphy,” Rukia said riskily, and he recognized the leading manner. But he didn’t reprimand her. “She’s a minor noble, and from what I’ve seen, elegant and kind. Does charity work on the weekends.”

He inclined his head, sighing.

“This is a rather transparent attempt from you. Do you wish for me to approve of her as your friend?” Rukia flushed, stumbling over her words.

“Nothing like that. I just thought you seemed interested.” It was at best an awkward conversation, filled with subtleties. Rukia had never once questioned what Byakuya felt about his personal relationships, nor what he would be looking for in for his future wife. She could guess but she had too much respect to be interfering unless the situation called for it. 

But since she and Renji became an item, and the clan becoming more suggestive over the years, he seemed to be more taciturn. Just the other day someone had the gall to directly bring it up. Byakuya’s cool stare had been very harsh, but Rukia knew it was getting under his skin. He was still in love with her sister, after all. Rukia knew that part of him did need to move on from the memory of Hisana, but telling him that was another problem.” So she hoped a softer approach from someone who had nothing to gain would be more beneficial. 

So she was surprised when he conceded her point, a rare admission to her point.

“Women in her position often throw themselves at the opportunity to meet me and improve their station. How refreshing to see a young woman who has her elegances in mind.” Rather speechless she nodded. "It doesn't hurt that she has good taste in those refined things."

He seemed to turn away for a moment, and she caught the barest hint of red on his face. A small quirk in her lips almost caused her to smile. Almost. But if her stern older brother thought she was mocking him, all progress would end.

“I agree.” She added. “A very respectable young lady who appreciates the small things. Filled with a certain _ rectitude _.”

“Perhaps you should invite her to dinner in a week, Rukia. She would be a very respectable companion for you.” Her inner Rukia pumped big time.

That would probably be as much of an admission as she would get, but it wasn't a small one.

-X-

Rukia turned, elbowing Renji straight in his gut.

“What the hell!” He said with a cry, arms waving in the air to not fall from their precarious perch- a tall building overlooking the streets of the noble district. They had been following you for a couple of days, figuring you out. So far, Rukia smirked, you were almost too perfect.

“Outta my way. You're blocking the view!” She said, sliding down the roof. Bracing her hands on the ledge she put a hand up to look in the direction of the far street.

“What the hell.” Renji grumbled, “I’m still not convinced that Captain Kuchiki is capable of having a crush on anyone, no matter the chick. And this one is just an average nobody.” His smear of your good name was not taken lightly, and Rukia’s sandal hit his face.

“Don’t talk that way about my future sister-in-law."

"That's laying on the optimism a bit much, isn't it?" She shook her head.

"Besides, once Byakuya’s attention is captured by his new wife, he won’t have time to judge our relationship.” Renji sighed, disentangling his face from her shoe.

“I just think you’re taking this too seriously. If there is something, it’s gonna take time. Your brother isn’t one to cut corners. He’ll want a longgggg courtship, and that’s if this girl doesn’t totally get weirded out by his flat face on the first date.”

Rukia rolled her eyes

“Relax. You don’t have any idea of what a charming suitor Byakuya can be.”

“Neither do you.” Renji retorted. Rukia lifted her nose.

“And you’re a moron.”

“Wait a minute-”

“This is an opportunity where Byakuya can find someone he wants. Before the vultures in the clan interferes and just arranges everything backward, using his guilt against him. I don’t want some snobby lady as a sister-in-law.”

“But you like this one?” He said, folding his arms. She nodded. “Fine, but if one word of me helping gets back to him, I’m throwing you under the bus.”

“Agreed. I guess he still scares you.”

“Hey!”

-X-

You were employed at the library. Despite not being allowed to leave home and live on your own you had quite a bit of freedom to do what you wanted. You were mid-stroke writing a pile of late notices when the far door opened.

The library rushed forward, bowing but you continued, mindset on not having to do a single one again. You shivered at the cool rush of the morning air, but your concentration wasn't broken until the librarian, your boss, coughed into her fist.

You looked up, recognizing the young woman. The old librarian, Daitan, was looking between you nervously, but Rukia looked cool as a cucumber.

She said your name with a smile. You nodded deferentially as she called you by a title you hardly deserved. With a quirked brow, you accepted the silly tease.

“Lady Rukia. I’m pleased to see you again.” She beamed at the compliment because she could tell that you were happy to see her. “Can I perhaps help you? Though my associate is far more capable of finding information.” The librarian nodded her head in agreement, but Rukia waved her off.

“Actually, I’m here for you.” You blinked.

“Me?”

“Yes. I wanted to invite you over to the Kuchiki estate for dinner this Friday.” Your eyes widened, and you put a finger to your mouth in contemplation. Not seeing a problem of what would probably be an informal dinner with a potential friend, you nodded your head.

“Sure. Should I... wear anything special? Bring anything?” You just needed to make sure, but her waving hands gave the impression of non-chalice.

Her smile widened.

“Oh good. And no, wear just anything you want. It’s not going to be a big deal. Maybe something pink. Our cherry blossoms are green at the moment and it would be a nice contrast.” You smiled at her joke, thinking of the painting.

“There is no lack of _ pink _at my household.” You said with a bit of wry humor. Clearly, your sisters were the most obnoxious of girly-girls. She laughed, turned, and lifted a hand.

“Until Friday.”

You nodded generously and turned back to work. The librarian tilted her head, perplexed.

“A Lady of the Noble Kuchiki house comes in our little library, invites you to dinner, and you’re just going to go back to work_ ? _”

“Yep.”

“I don’t know why I hired you.” She said, sighing. “You never report anything about your exploits!”

“Daitan. You like me because I don’t gossip.” You said. Her unimpressed face was enough of a scolding. “I met her at a gallery.” The old woman pursed her lips.

“I suppose this has nothing to do with Lord Byakuya Kuchiki?” You gave her the most unimpressed look you could muster in your plain, but well-woven kimono. Just the thought of the stern man bothering to show up for a casual dinner between you and Rukia was laughable. 

"I seriously doubt it."

"Oh come on, live a little!"

“I think the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book is getting to your head. Aren’t you a little old to be admiring captains?”

She huffed. “I would never buy something so ridiculous.”

“You don’t need too. We have the full collection in the library.” You said with a smile. She went bright red.

“I will not be accused of such debauchery! However, you should be!” It was one of your greatest enjoyments in life to bother the librarian, despite liking her for taking you in and giving you freedom. So, with a wicked smile, you winked.

“_ If _I was to look at one of those, it would probably be Captain Ukitake.” You put your face in your hands, going bright red. “He’s so dreamy, so nice with kids, and has lovely eyes.”

The librarian rolled her eyes.

“Was. He’s been dead for years. Give up on that one, kiddo.”

“Rude!”

-X-

Outside, Renji gave his fiercest grin. “See. That one’s got some good taste.” Rukia folded her arms. She couldn’t deny that. But Since Captain Ukitake passed, he wasn’t real competition. She prayed for forgiveness for undermining such a cute crush that you had on the deceased captain.

They sat outside the library until you left.

In her hands, she held a ridiculous picture of you and her brother, portrayed as a bunny and cat, circled by a large heart.

“Byakuya and Captain Ukitake have a lot in common. We’ll get have to get her to see that, then bam!” She held up the picture.

“Your art sucks.”

She hit him straight in his smug face with the artboard.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You worm, _ stop _ taking my things!” Your sister hissed, ripping the kimono in your hands. You permited yourself to take a long breath, warning yourself that patience was a virtue.

“May I remind you, elder sister,” You said, sticking your nose in the air, “We share the same clothes.”

She then stuck her nose in the air, moving to block the entrance of the closet. You rolled your eyes as she moved to block you from looking at even one the fashionable kimonos there, being totally absurd in her attempt to ruin your night. But she knew it worked, as you generally didn't care. But tonight was different. You had _plans_.

You couldn’t just show up in your typical assortment of wearing whatever was comfortable (old florals and cat patterns). The Kuchiki Family had a reputation, one that could turn you into a social outcast if you flaunted their rules. You had seen the people who cross great nobles get cut down, and it wasn't pretty. So even if Rukia had said 'comfortable' it didn't mean actually wearing something 'casual'. It meant you didn't need to break out the big guns.

But even with your stalwart attitude, your sister remained unmoved, dropping the original pile on the tan futon to take up a defensive pose.

“One of us needs to marry well and carry on the family legacy. I won’t have you wearing these before me.” Her combative attitude didn’t deter you, as you had torn her hair out when you were younger. If it came down to a battle, you were ready.

Faking a feint, she caused her to lunge, giving you time to pluck a pink dress from the bed and were out the door before she realized what you had done. You heard her screams but were in the bathroom, latched locked, and gleefully ignored the ensuing pounding tantrum. After a while she gave up, threatening to tellon you. You ignored her. If she wanted to throw a fit, she could go to your mother. You weren’t a little girl.

And you had plenty of experience.

Your family was hard to deal with. As your two older two sisters approached an unmarried and nearing spinsterhood they became more frantic and foolish. They simply couldn’t relax, misunderstanding that no nobleman wanted such drama, even if it had a pretty face. Thankfully, thoughts of your senseless sisters fell away as you moved onto the next task at hand.

Leaving the house unnoticed.

You had gone out of your way to _not_ inform your family about dinner at the Kuchiki Estate, even though the idea of shoving in their faces was tempting. But you still had to live with them. Previous experiences indicated that giving your parents hopes created a lot of drama for you (and the likelihood of being bullied into taking some sisters to embarrass themselves).

So earlier, you swiped everything else you required when they weren’t paying attention. It ended up a slightly eccentric set of items, but higher quality then you were accustomed too. A dark green obi patterned with branches, a simple handbag to carry the letter if you needed proof to enter the estate and fresh sandals. 

The only thing you did ask for was a pretty hairpin your mother loved and kept in her room. You could never resist the pretty arrangement of pearls and cherry blooms, and it would give a little extra confidence in the face of whatever Rukia Kuchiki had planned for you. The said request did cause suspicion in the ranks, but a quick mention of _Themed_ _Art night _had your mother's eyes rolling, expression dour. She had always hoped your infatuation with art would fade.

"You are looking sleek today. Need an escort?" Your father kindly asked as you passed him on the stairs. You politely declined. Refusing your father's polite offer to walk you was the last step to freedom.

It was a pleasant summer evening, the sun hung proudly in a slowly darkening sky. The soft wind whistled through your loose hair that was cinched only by the lone hairpiece. You didn’t notice the men who straightened as you passed them, ignored the calls you thought were directed at someone else.

It didn’t take you long to reach the gate to the Seireitei, the one closest to your family home. You were pleasantly surprised that the guards immediately recognized your name, one moving the accompany you. He didn’t say much, and you didn’t know any better and didn’t ask why the place seemed to empty. It was eerily spooky to walk through the place at sunset. After about ten minutes, as your father had directed, you found yourself looking at a large, established building with dark tiles on the roof. The walls were painted with an insignia, the Kuchiki emblem.

So this was Kuchiki Estate.

It was imposing and traditional, and things that made your stomach feel squeamish. It loomed, like it would crush you with its high expectations. Your hands got clammy, steps smaller, and for a moment you wondered if this was some elaborate joke you should walk away from. Would Byakuya Kuchiki answer his door and gaze angrily at the grasshopper who dared say that she had befriended his precious sister?

Relief poured over you as a slim figure exited the gate, raising a hand. Rukia. She smiled, a hand on her hip.

“How are you? I hope it wasn’t too hard to get in. I had Byakuya talk to the gate guards.” You let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding. 

Relief.

“I’m fine, thank you.” You looked at the man beside her, and she turned, flourishing her arms. The crazy gesticulating made you chuckle, raising your kimono sleeve to your lips as to not laugh too loudly.

She was quick to usher you in, thanking and excusing the guard that had walked with you. You followed her through the wood gates and were met at the front door by another man. Unlike the modest-looking man who walked you, this guy had wild red hair, and tattoos running down his face. He was sporting a lieutenant badge, arms crossed. He was wearing that black outfit as well, the basic uniform for the Soul Society.

You felt your shoulders nearly collapsed with the weight of his gaze.

He rose a hand. “Hey.”

“Uh... Hi.” Rukia stepped in front of him, pushing him back.

“Don’t say hi before I introduce you!” She said determinedly. “This is _ my _friend.” Your eyes widened as she jabbed at the man, who had turned comically relaxed.

“Calm down, I-”

She waved her hand in front of his face like he was annoying her. 

“This is Renji, Byakuya’s lieutenant.” She exclaimed, and you nodded. We’re all lieutenants this friendly? He raised his eyebrow in irritation. “And my fiance.” She added, like an afterthought.

uh...Ah. Ok.

You swore you heard him say something along the lines of _‘barely’ _and She whacked him with what looked like a playful pat. But the way his face twisted led you to guess it wasn’t as soft as it appeared to be.

“Oh, Congratulations.” You said carefully, abruptly realizing that you may have misunderstood what you thought was girls having a night in. Perhaps your lack of gossip would be your downfall.

This seemed like... a family thing?

Your belly tittered, nerves spiking.

No, surely not. A flush came over your face causing Rukia to look concerned.

“Are you okay?” 

If your family heard that you had dinner with _ Byakuya Kuchiki, _wearing something ‘plain’ it would be far, far worse than your little white lie. The haphazardly borrowed kimono seemed inappropriate, and the trappings were childishly embarrassing. If you messed up in front of several nobles, you would never recover. The Kuchiki Clan held a lot of power and could cast you into social disrepair with one comment.

You should have told you that you were suddenly feeling queasy because you were. But it would have been even more absurd and rude to do so at this point.

“Yes, thank you. It’s a grand space to be in.”

She straightened, looking at the pristine walls of the entrance hall as if she knew the feeling.

“Let’s go inside to somewhere a bit more _ friendly_.” Interesting choice of words, but they rung true. The pair of Soul Reapers led you into the house, and surprising you as they dismissed the servants who asked if they needed anything. They were very casual, not at all like you imagined such grand people to be. The house on the other hand...

The Kuchiki estate was very grand, but it seemed somewhat... dare you to say, empty?Plain walls with no paintings, no furniture, no plants. A reflection of the Clan Head, or did the lack of a feminine touch and children do that?

It was a strange contrast to your own family who was constantly tearing each other’s hair out, but it may not have been better. You were relieved when Rukia led you and Renji through the oppressive quiet, chatting loudly. Mostly Rukia, but Renji occasionally chipped in, and you appreciated the sharp humor he brought, he and Rukia teasing one another.

At the end of a long hall was a door that when you passed through revealed the first pleasantly comfortable room you had seen. You breathed easier, realizing that this would be a much smaller affair then you had feared.

The three of you sat at a cozy table, already set with dishes. Rukia looked on intently, but as you complimented the bunny pattern on the dishes, she smiled widely, Renji making a face. All in all a friendly evening, and the beginning of several friendships.

The plates were taken as it finished and you could help watch with humor as Rukia and Renji related tales when you asked how they met. But the moment was interrupted as the far door behind you slid open. You half turned, pausing at seeing Rukia and Reni both go still.

The atmosphere intensified.

“Rukia, Lieutenant Abari.” 

She smiled, carefully bowing. You straightened at the deep voice. Renji bowed. 

“Byakuya,” She said respectfully, tilting her head. You waited for him to step a bit further in. She introduced you briefly. Respectfully you turned, bowing a little lower than both family members. “And I’m sure you know my brother.” She said a bit intensely, the intro giving you weird vibes. Of course, you knew of him. Your sister’s number one trophy-husband stared down disapprovingly from her side of the room every day. You turned. 

You lowered your eyes to his chest, bowing “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Kuchiki.” A reserved nod indicated his acknowledgment, the feeling of cool eyes taking you in. Embarrassment flooded you. You were pathetically underdressed, and he noticed.

A pause, a rite of judgment, you mused.

Perhaps this would be the last time you’d be invited back. Too bad-

“Welcome. I am pleased to see Rukia with a friend of such refined quality.” You blinked, confused, and momentarily flickered your eyes to his face. 

Uh... _ what? _

You had automatically nodded at the compliment, but when you realized what he said you were unable to stop the flush of pink on your cheeks. He had thrown you off your guard. If he was going to say that, then the least he could do was let you have a look at his face. Your traitorous eyes flickered up, desperate to match this smooth voice to its owner.

And what a face it was. 

Byakuya had creamy smooth skin, pale despite the considerable amount of time he spent outside. His soft black hair fell around his noble face, emphasizing his sharp gray eyes. He was a good-looking man (and upon realizing that your sister may have a point) and flutters of attraction flutters. Something you thought had died was returning. You locked eyes, a spark of electricity going through you. He just looked regal. Stately. 

Handsome.

Really handsome.

You tore your eyes down, hoping he wouldn’t Kung-fu you through the wall for such a forward gaze.

Rukia invited her brother to join the table, saying she was surprised he was home this early. You begged him to decline, as the only open space would be next to you, and that was going to give him a great view of your blunders. Your hand clenched. With such a small space you’d be practically rubbing shoulders!

“I regret that I am unable to join you tonight.” You breathed, relieved. He wasn’t rude, just factual. “Perhaps if I have time later I will pass by.” A quick glance at Renji perhaps inferred he should be busy as well.

But the dynamic between the siblings was fascinating to you. 

You glanced at Rukia, realizing that Lord Kuchiki must have known you were coming and was monitoring _you_. He was giving her an out, and the gesture spoke of care, love, and concern for her. No doubt many people would want to use her friendship, and he was careful to ensure quality. 

“That would be great.” She said. Renji stiffly nodded, clearly uncomfortable with his future brother-in-law. That made you feel better.

Finally, Byakuya left.

Renji breathed again, and you felt bad that you felt relieved. You worked with difficult old men at the small library, but this was a helping of humility. He was just so intimidating! But, you did feel pity for him. How hard it would be to be in a position of power, and know laughter stops when you enter a room. It bolstered your own desire to not be in such a situation without love and laughter. 

When the sun was gone a servant came with a missive for Renji, saying there was some division work he needed to check in on.

Not wanting to overstay, you made an excuse to retire as well. Rukia seemed a bit sad, but showed all the signs of greatly enjoying the evening. She led you to the door, and you waved her off as she tried to suggest walking you home. Renji was waiting around the corner, no doubt to bid her goodnight.

“I enjoy lonely night time walks,” You said truthfully, “Wait for your fiance, I’ll be fine.”

You left, breathing in the fresh evening air, letting the wind whisper on your revealed fingertips. The Seiritati was a bit creepy that late at night, being so empty, but it was very peaceful somehow. 

Ten minutes later you were deep in thought.

So much so, that as you turned to corner you accidentally bumped into a solid person walking the other way. They steadied your arms, making sure you didn't stumble. You jumped back, apologizing, and upon realizing you had bumped into_ Byakuya Kuchiki _your humiliation lifted to new levels.

“Lord Kuchiki,” You bowed, surprised when he raised a hand to stop you. You raised, and though feeling strange, looked at his face. His eyes were hooded, but for the first time, you matched his gaze. “I am very sorry,” You said, feeling your skin sting in distress. You hoped it was dark enough that he would see your distress. 

“It’s nothing.” He said as stiffly as if you had aimed a flamethrower at him. 

Oh no, was your awesome evening was going to end with a painfully polite invite never to return? Anxiety filled you. You really liked Rukia and had felt a connection with her. You wanted to remain friends!

“Please forgive me. I greatly enjoyed my time and was remembering it.” Your motor-mouth spewed out words as you nervously shuffled around him. Your despair deepened. Did you really just tell him you were a _number one_ daydreamer airhead? You hid your hands in your face. "Sorry."

He didn't yell at you.

“A friend of Rukia’s is welcome at any time.” You dropped your hands, surprised. His lips were quirked oh so slightly as if you had told a funny joke. Even his straight posture loosened just a tad.

Maybe he didn’t think you were him on the bottom of his shoe? 

“How was your evening?” He asked kindly as if concerned he had alarmed you. His strange willingness to give you another chance did wonders for your confidence, and you managed to look him in the face.

“Good, thank you. I am very grateful that she invited me. I find her experiences as a Soul Reaper fascinating.” You said with much more care, regaining your posture. 

“What did she say?” He genuinely asked, causing you to pause. Like he was willing to take any opportunity to speak, despite having the power in the situation. He wasn’t a talkative guy but made good use of what he did say, his words clear and to the point. A man used to being obeyed.

“Rukia was telling me of her times with a friend named Ichigo?” He frowned, and you panicked. Maybe he didn’t like Ichigo? “She says he was very loud.” You added.

Oh no, a bad joke.

He raised a brow and cracked a wicked smirk. Unbelievably wicked.

And he was really stunning. 

You blinked, almost overwhelmed at recognizing how handsome he was, your stomach feeling funny. The smile disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving you wishing for more. Something fluttered in your chest, and you pushed it down. Now was not the time to be forming feelings. You shuffled a bit, impatient to start walking, and he got the hint. 

“Did Rukia not offer to accompany you home?” His switch in topic was so quick that it took you a moment to register. They were blithe words, but concern underneath.

He was an enigma. 

“She did, but I am fond of walking alone at night.” You said, knowing you sounded like a petulant teen. His expression turned serious, and he folded his arms with a decision. 

“I will escort you.” He said, turning. Using all your polite conversation skills, you attempted to turn him down. 

“I’m sure you’re very busy!” You said, hoping to walk home alone and process what the heck was going on. The idea of the man walking you was nerve-wracking and made you feel a bit light-headed.

“I am also fond of walking during the night. It will be no problem.” He said with such finality that you stepped forward to stand by him and headed out. Your limping pride followed.

You prayed no one would see you and misinterpret the situation.

Cool air licked at your neck as you passed from the high walls to wider ones, passing through the Seireitai. Your kimono had been sufficient earlier but when the wind whipped you almost imperceptibly shivered.

A bundle of silver fabric fell over your shoulders. Your breath caught as Byakuya Kuchiki placed his very expensive and soft scarf on you. The fabric brushed your face, and you tried not to sully it with your imperfect skin. Would it be exceptionally rude to refuse it You bit your lip, sucked it up, and decided to be thankful.

“Thank you. For noticing I was cold.” He tilted his head. You had expected more silence and were shocked when the quiet 6th Captain started a conversation. 

“You gained the attention of some Kuchiki nobles who saw you.” 

“Oh?” You bit your lip.

“They asked me if you were married.” He said dryly, and you realized that he was joking. 

If you hadn’t spent many conversations in the library with mostly silent men who were difficult to communicate with, it would have passed you by. A laugh escaped you. He tilted to you, looking pleased that you understood.

“I dislike when they say those things.” You quipped, your face as crunched as you could muster. The scarf smooth rustled over your shoulders, your hair the following suit. Lord Kuchiki's eyes followed it. Was he worried your hair was greasy?

“Oh?” He asked softly, with just enough sass that you dared give an honest response.

“Because I know I’m being examined like the prize ribbon at a festival. Will all respect, no one needs to hear false platitudes of things that don’t matter when it comes to relationships that do.” Usually, all the men interested in you would bow out around this point, finding some wisdom in your words. Most men were grateful for the out you gave them. Byakuya looked downright intrigued, his subtle cues becoming more familiar.

“Pray, continue.” 

He was interested in what you thought. Your neck was hot at the attention, and you were glad the scarf covered it. The stars were bright, and you couldn’t help feeling that you were seeing a rare side of this man, and knew you’d remember this as a rare occasion. How many young women got a nighttime heart-to-heart with the heartthrob of the Gotai 13? None you knew, but he was probably discreet in his relationships. Could you become friends with him?

It helped your relax your defenses. 

“Well, I suppose even you, Captain Kuchiki, must get tired of people thinking that they know you. Forgive me of being presumptuous, but you seem to know what you want.”

“I do.” He didn’t deny it, and you felt satisfied with your words. Satisfied until you gave you a look you didn’t know how to take. It was a one-over worthy of a slap, but you couldn’t imagine him doing something so obvious. 

He didn’t say anything more and you weren’t sure you wanted too.

A weird silence lay between you.

You were almost to the lively intersection where much lower noble lived, including your own. You stopped and Byakuya, though he wasn’t looking at you, did as well. You pulled off the scarf, presenting it back to him. He turned, raising his brows expectantly. He accepted it, clearly a bit surprised, if not offended. 

Not even the terribly handsome Byakuya Kuchiki could overcome your dread of your family thinking things were going on.

But because you were painfullynice, you couldn’t help over-explain it.

“Not to be rude, but I would rather my family not see us walking together. I’m afraid we’d both never hear the end of that...” Your words drifted off and he nodded, probably glad that you were thinking of his reputation. 

Man, you were getting a metal workout trying to read this guy.

“Yes.” He said, casually dropping the scarf around his neck. Not knowing what to say, you bowed, turned and left. Eyes burned into you back.

But before you got too far he called your name, causing you to turn.

“Huh?” Warmth entered your heart and you struggled to understand why. But the nervous feeling made you smile like an idiot.

“Goodnight,” He remarked, face passively looking the other direction. 

“Uh...Goodnight,” You responded with a grin, feeling a touch more confident. “Don’t let the hollows bite.” 

Crap, crap, crap- the joke had just fallen out of your mouth! Humiliated, you turned and rushing around the corner. But you didn’t stop, heading straight home, flying through the door, scaring the family chicken and running to your room. With a slam, you leaned against the closed door.

You paled, falling to the floor in despondency. Just what you needed; the great noble Kuchiki thinking you were a fool.

Later he would tell you, that he watched distantly, to make sure you got home. The mildly amused expression on his face lasted the whole night. 

-X-

But as fate would have it, you must not have looked too much like an idiot, because you received a letter from Rukia the next day. And so a friendship began between you both, slowly chipping away your practiced solidarity. Rukia often invited you to outings, especially planning for her wedding. You returned the favor, inviting her to outings you thought she’d like. Soon enough you found yourself more social than not, which also meant occasionally meeting various nobles, including her brother. 

She seemed surprised when Byakuya agreed to join you both for an afternoon of tea, sitting in the Kuchiki gardens. 

“Older brother,” Rukia said, “I’m surprised to see you here so...” She didn’t finish. He turned to you, and you bowed your head. Thankfully he didn’t mention anything about biting Hollows.

The embarrassment of the night walk at had abated, the strange feelings replaced with friendly respect. There was, dare you to say, a mutual appreciation burgeoning you both. Your friendship with his sister seemed very important to him, strange as it was to say. 

Rukia has been kind enough to briefly fill you in on her brother, despite you carefully avoiding the topic. But what you knew of him didn’t make you afraid. No, you were respectfully curious about him. After all, not many took the memory of their late wife so seriously. 

You couldn’t help respect that.

Not that somewhat lingering gaze didn’t unnerve you. He was so hard to understand, so you didn’t try anymore, and just let him be him. 

Which is probably why you did what you did.

“Captain Kuchiki, please, join us.” 

Rukia, the person who always invited him, glanced your way, a look of her face between astonishment and glee. A smirk grew when he did. 

You didn't know that Byakuya Kuchiki had never once before accepted Rukia's request while a friend was there.

You shifted nervously, not expecting him to take you the your offer. The free cushion was between you girls in the already intimate veranda. With him there, you were close enough to feel the heat coming off his body. His black pants even brushed your leg as he sat.

Color flooded your cheeks at seeing him so close, his elegant eyelashes closing as his arms crossed. 

Unsure, you placed your hands on your lap. You had brought the tea and had been pouring, but it seemed invasive to just give him a cup. Rukia must have seen your panic. She began telling him what you had been discussing- her wedding- and asked his opinion which he politely answered as he could. 

She looked at you, the tea, and back.

Ah, so it was ok?

Weird, you tried to remember those old etiquette lessons, but you were blanking.

Raising the pot you caught his attention, making his brow rise a hint. He smoothly moved his cup a bit your way. Hoping you didn’t look like a complete fool, you poured as discreetly as possible, making sure every drop stayed in the cup. His eye seemed to linger on the accidentally revealed flesh of your wrist for a second, but he turned to Rukia again, giving some much-needed space. You let out a breath, wondering how you got into these situations.

Especially with such a looker. Not only that, but he seemed pretty nice. _Why wasn’t he married again?_

Ah, late wife, right.

Your heart was beating and for some reason, you couldn’t help but feel like you had done something wrong. Like you were betraying the memory of Captain Ukitake by admiring how handsome Byakuya Kuchiki was. Like you were infringing on his late wife's territory. You found yourself apologizing to a dead woman for the intrusion on her husband.

How carefully he handled his cup using his calloused hands. You wondered if his captain's coat made his shoulders larger, or if he was just hiding a rugged frame under it. You couldn’t help how untroubled he seemed without his captain’s coat and noble headpiece, just enjoying his garden. How difficult it must be to be a captain, the head of a prestigious clan, and never have the time for a moment alone. How generous he was to sit here with his sister. 

This very inappropriate line of thought was ended by him looking over, asking a question that you missed. Your cup paused your mouth, and panic filled you. 

"Uh..." Once again Rukia saved the day. She was a real pro friend.

“You're not engaged, isn’t that right?” She said, turning what was probably a more polite comment into something very direct. So shockingly candid, your hand twitched, hitting the underside of the table. It was an obvious social faux pas, but perhaps excusable considering the veryrude question_. Warmth filled your face._

RUDE!

Despite being filled with righteous indignation you stumbled with your words.

“I...I think waiting for the right person is far more important than some trade-off that leads to unhappiness. Children shouldn’t be born to parents who don’t like each other.” That was the best it was going to get. 

And frankly, if he didn't like it, he could remember that he asked the rude question first. You didn’t need the respect of great lords with power if they judged you for your integrity. For so long you had played social games that now, you didn't back down when it really counted. Your cowardice simmered in you for so long that it had made you painfully honest. The ordeal of Captain Ukitake dying before you found the courage to confess your feelings for him was bitter in your mouth. 

You held your gaze steady, the cup being held tightly in your hands. You wanted to see this man’s reaction. If he was going to give you the cut direct, then he would have to give it to you while you were backing your ideas. Byakuya paused drinking, cup mid-air.

Rukia glanced between you both, not having any idea how to salvage that comment. Even if she agreed, it didn’t mean she was able to voice it.

But as Byakuya set down his teacup he didn’t throw you out. His eyes opened a bit, and you really didn’t know what to think of the look he gave you. Intense, yes, but not hateful. Suspicious, perhaps? It was beyond you.

“Was astonishing decision you possess for your age.” The answer skillfully hid his real opinion, and it frustrating to recognize it. 

Rukia looked perplexed as well. But Byakuya didn’t float away with that same confidence and glamorous you expected him too. 

He turned to Rukia, nodding. “I must return to work.” Then he just vanished_. _You stared in wonder at the vacated seat.

“What just _happened_?”

Rukia put her hands under her chin, looking your way.

“I think... you managed to surprise Byakuya.”

Well, there goes your friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

You wondered if you were going to be disinvited to Rukia’s wedding (and life) now that her brother has discovered your untraditional views on matrimony. But as she remained in contact with you, it seemed like he merely decided that you weren't worth the effort. And if he had been searching for a quiet second wife to bear him children and stay out of his life, you were not interested.

For some reason, that was more irritating then him outright hating you.

It was hard to muster up disdain for such a handsome man, but you weren’t one to let others run your life. Your parents weren’t allowed to do it, and there was no place for such snobby men in your limited social circle.

You had prime seating for the unfolding disaster of your own parent's marriage and didn’t need another example of what could happen when two people were forced together. And you let them know it.

As long as you were good, your parents were fairly lenient. But soon enough they would start pressing you again. Especially since your oldest sister was now pregnant (still not married), and the second was casually playing the field, having given up on a noble marriage.

No more excuses, even if your only romantic interest was dead. 

And with Rukia introducing you to so many people, they caught wind of your friendship. You knew that soon enough they'd be making 'suggestions' and inviting men over. It had you thinking about what you would do when the time came to break off from the family. The library paid decently, but you probably needed something further from home.

With enough connections, you could join the Gotai 13. There was a thrill about the idea, and since talking to Rukia is seemed more and more reasonable. Well, as long as you didn’t get placed on her brother's team. Especially if he hated you.

You felt your lip hurt as you accidentally bit it again, and brushed your tongue over it. Slight copper filled your mouth and you cringed, focusing on the slim books you had been packing. 

A pained sigh escaped your mouth as you folded the cloth over, and picked up the large bundle. 

There was no use in thinking about Byakuya Kuchiki’s high expectations. 

You didn’t care. 

No way.

“Take care not to get dust on those!” Daitan called as you passed the old librarian. You grunted in reply and she sighed, flipping through the newest edition of Shinigami Picture Book. Ever since Captain Hitsugaya start getting taller his pictures had become very popular, and for some reason, young women left love letters in the book.

Not your problem today.

You through the front door, using your foot to shut it behind you. Your eyes cringed at the bright blue sky, and you muttered under your breath. Not a single cloud in the sky to shield your walk.

You shook your head, letting your loose hair fall over your shoulders and take a bit of the overbearing brightness attempting to batter your eyes. Your steps quickened as you crossed the road and merged with the crowds who were walking around the market district, most ignoring you as you passed. Shoulders brushed passed your own, and your fingers tightened so the tall stack of books didn’t careen to the ground below.

The orphanage wasn’t far but when you were in a rush it might as well be on the other side of the Rukon District. It was a terrible time of day to go on an errand, busy, but the kids were expecting you, and it was devastating to disappoint.

At least, until someone got tired of your pace, and shoved you from behind. 

“Outta the way lady!”

You stumbled, barely managing to catch yourself. But the books went flying. You moved to go after them, and forget the jerk, but as you turned you were stopped again. The books hadn’t fallen to the ground to be trampled and ruined but were perfectly stacked in the hand of Byakuya Kuchiki.

You squinted, arms out.

He was looking passed you. You turned, seeing the rude man who must have pushed you frozen by the cold glare of an infinitely more powerful soul reaper captain.

“I...uh... It was an accident-”

Byakuya wasn’t having it.

“You are lucky that I am busy,” Byakuya said, gazing coldly at the man who had almost pushed you over. “Leave, before I change my mind.” 

The said man did, probably peeing his pants in relief. You turned back to the captain, lips parting. He turned his gaze towards you once the man was out of sight. You breathed out your tension, bowing. What a turn of luck, fo him to be here.

“Thank you, Lord Kuchiki.”

“It was nothing, I assure you. Such rudeness is intolerable.” He was simply a gleaming paragon of chivalry. You weren’t sure what to say, so just awkwardly put out your arms as if to take the books again. His brow rose, in disbelief. “Surely, you don’t think I would make a lady carry such items when I am perfectly capable?”

“Uh... I... sorry, my lord. What?” You lifted your face, perplexed. 

“I shall walk with you, if your modesty allows it, that is.” You flushed the memory of jilting him. “Where are you going?”

“Uh, well, I’m headed to the orphanage. They are for the children.” He glanced down at the books, then back towards you as you raised your arms for him pass back to you. “I can take those.”

“I always have time for a noble cause.”

And he turned to the side so that you would walk by his side. With no choice, much confusion, and very little dignity, you fell in step with him. People openly watched in wonder as you both passed, the crowd parting for you. It was much easier, but you knew this was the end of your anonymity. If nothing else you’d be known as that girl who Captain Kuchiki helped that one time. It would be a nightmare if your parents found out.

You glanced at the man next to you, eyes sweeping over the graceful way his hair fell over his shoulder. You probably looked like a peasant next to him, with his fancy white coat and expensive black robes. He wasn’t wearing the scarf today, and his hairpins were much more toned down. The least you could do was not embarrass him after helping you out so much, so you set your chin and tried not to make a total fool out of yourself by tripping again.

“Rukia told me that I was possibly rude for enquiring into your state of marriage. I apologize if I did make you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intent.”

The question was so out of the blue that it took a moment to appreciate that Byakuya Kuchiki honestly thought he had offended you. Offended you, and needed to apologize. A lord felt the need to apologize. How pathetic were you?

Your mouth threatened to drop open, and you gritted your jaw to ensure it wouldn’t cast another social faux pas onto your good name while he was around.

“Oh... It’s no problem. To be honest, I thought you would be mad at me.” He tilted his head, looking over from the corner of his eyes. 

“I was surprised, but not mad.” He left it at that. But thanks to his artful comments, the tension that had been building dissipated. His surprising willingness to reveal his emotions had let you see past the rich fabric and good manners, if just for a moment. He was, behind everything, a person. That realization made you feel relieved.

“Thank you for walking with me. It’s been much quicker this way.” You said, genuinely grateful for his presence now.

“How often do you take books to the children?” He asked, deflecting the gratitude into the question. 

“About fifteen years now?” You said, brightly looking ahead to the familiar building that had just appeared. “It was just something a few of my friends and I started. And when I got a job at the library I knew some books were going to be thrown out, so I asked if I could buy them on discount.”

“You buy them all?” Byakuya asked, interesting. “That must be quite a bit of money.”

You shrugged.

“I was very fortunate to be born into wealth. I can do almost anything I desire, so I decided that my desires should be good things. And what child does not want just something of their own to hold?” You shrugged, watching the road and avoiding a dark patch of dirt.

Your statement hung in the air, and he didn’t question or flatter it. His face was so serenely flat that it was impossible to tell what he thought. The rest of the walk was silent. As you reached the doors, children came out, excited to see you, clear that you were loved.

They called your name, and only spared a few glances towards your companion. Most of them were teasing jokes, as they did not know much about soul reapers and captains yet. You were welcomed by an awed matron, who graciously ushered you in, asking if she could get you anything. She nervously glanced at your esteemed guest and you just shrugged as if to say you weren’t sure how it happened either.

He seemed content to and stand in the corner and just watch. A few kids eventually to wander to him, and he found himself reading to them. After declining the offer of tea, you both left to put the books in the room and do some of the general cleaning and upkeep.

He stayed.

An hour later, when you managed to escape from the overly grateful matron in charge, you found him still there. He had about ten kids around him, several hanging off of him, one kid eating a meat bun. His smooth, deep voice started reciting a familiar tale and you paused at the door. It was adorable! He would be an excellent father. But it was strange that he was still hanging around, as busy as he was! 

He looked up from his stoic reading of a fanciful book about imaginary friends and gave you a look with his lovely gray eyes. 

Your heart skipped, and even when he looked back down it kept beating quicker then it should, something warm tingling on your face, in between humiliation and pleasure. 

You turned, hiding behind the wall again, feeling totally out of sorts. 

_ What was that feeling that just hit you? _That intense moment of affection? You raised a hand over your heart, trying to steel your nerves. There was no reason to overthink it. There was no way Byakuya Kuchiki was showing special favor towards you because he might like you... right? 

You looked down at your fingers, hardly smooth and white as a lily, slightly calloused with a recent paper cut. The nails were fine, but not finely cut, and they held no special skill besides gesturing hysterically when joking.

The kimono you wore was old, covered with a floral design your grandmother probably wore. You weren't poor. No, your family had enough money for you to _choose to_ look like a single old matron with fifty cats. With your flat hair that fell to mid-back, makeup-less, plain features you were no beauty.

He had his pick of woman, from the most beautiful or the most wealthy and everyone in between. And while being a very minor noble was more than most people had, it was only a step above the common merchant classes. You could name one hundred better-suited women for him if he asked.

Really, there was no reason to be flustered, you assured yourself, straightening out the fabric around your waist. There was nothing to see.

After all, if you weren’t good enough for Jushiro Ukitake, you were a sea away in your incompatibility to Lord Kuchiki. You felt weirdly resigned at that and twirled a piece of hair around your finger. But it passed, much like your own gentle nature, and you walked back out.

His story he ended, but Byakuya was calmly sitting with the kids talking around him, and they didn’t seem to notice that he really didn’t need to talk. As he saw you, he rose, likely thinking you were going to flee again (you thought about it), but you managed to muster the courage needed to be mature.

“Lord Kuchiki-“ you bowed but paused as he raised a hand. The children who had been holding onto him hopped off.

“Please, please call me Byakuya.” You paused, your fingers gripping your elbows as you looked up.

“Uh.. excuse me?” You said, not sure you had heard him correctly. He raised a brow, almost like he was concerned he may have broken you. 

“As Rukia's close friend, and since our acquaintance has seemed to deepen sufficiently, I feel that it would be an appropriate measure to disregard titles. We are bound to regularly see one another.”

Yes, thanks to Rukia’s wedding, you were knee-deep in uncomfortable situations with many snobby nobles and their ‘preferences’. If you ever married anyone of significance, you were eloping. Still, it seemed so soon for a guy like that to disregard formalities. From what you saw, people in his close social circle didn’t call him by his first name. Normal people would have moved to this step fairly quickly, but in what world would Byakuya Kuchiki think that just being Rukia’s friend was enough to be seen as intimate friends yourselves?

He definitely knew that. You knew that. But here you were, being asked to call him his name casually. Had you entered Hueco Mundo somehow? Because this was weird.

You must have taken a touch too long to form an actual answer because he stepped forward, ending your misery.

“Let me accompany you back to the bookstore.”

You blinked, nodding automatically. You had no idea what to say, even decades of training failing at this rare deviation of social protocol. You took a step towards the door, and he stepped near you. We looked like he was going to offer you his elbow, and you turned to the door, unwilling to even began to understand why he would do that sort of thing.

To his credit, he didn’t seem surprised and merely began walking in step with you.

You had this nagging feeling that you were missing something, but were unable to process much with the handsome captain just a step to your side, clearing your path. One thing was sure. Your boss was going to lose it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please, sit.”

Your father looked nervous, tilting his head. He did as he was asked, kneeling across the fine table, trying not to count how much every piece of porcelain was worth. It was expensive. He leaned back at another look at the teapot. Very expensive.

“I don’t mean to cause you alarm,” Byakuya Kuchiki said, crossing his arms as he regally sat, his spiritual pressure causing your father to shrink a bit. “But I didn’t call you here on a mere triviality.”

Your father was well aware that a man as renowned as Byakuya Kuchiki didn’t dabble in ‘trivialities’. The Four Great Noble families didn’t do _ minor _ things. No, getting called into the Kuchiki Estate was a major event, and your father had dressed for the moment. Not only that, but he would need to carefully memorize every motion, not make any faux pas, and speak very carefully if he wanted to walk away with his reputation unscathed. 

“Of course, Lord Kuchiki.”

“I have called you here in order to enquire after your youngest daughter.” Your father stiffened. Of course, it would be about one of his _ daughters _. And while you were not a terrible daughter, you had a mind and mouth that were sharp and direct. Something nobility didn’t appreciate. He went into apology mode, attempting to save face as much as possible. Even you weren’t immune if a man like Byakuya Kuchiki turned his ire towards you.

“I apologize. I don’t know what she did, but she didn’t mean it. She’s just a bit _ quirky- _” He said hastily, bowing as much as he could. Byakuya watched, gray eyes blinking. A sharp black brow rose a millimeter. Apparently, you had made an impression on someone, enough that you were known as the black sheep of your family. It wasn’t a good way to start with a man who would be his future father-in-law. 

“I have called you here to request your permission to court your daughter.” Byakuya gracefully cut off the man before he dug himself into a deeper hole. 

Your father stopped dead, eyes widening. He turned, coughing into his sleeve. For a moment it was just your old man, trying to understand what happened.

“Excuse me?” He finally managed to say. “You know Chiisai-chan?”

“Chiisai-chan?”

“I... it’s her nickname... Uh... you know my youngest?”

”Your daughter is close friends with my younger sister. I have spent a sufficient amount of time familiarizing myself with her.”

“Uh… You want to court my daughter... for marriage?” 

“I am presenting an offer to court your daughter,” Byakuya said smoothly, though a tinge of irritation colored his voice. Compared to his first proposal, this was agonizing. Hisana hadn’t any parents, and they had just eloped. Working with even minor nobles was proving to be exasperating.

But you were worth it. It had been over one hundred years, and not one maiden had managed to pierce his veil of mourning until you just happened along and said nice things about his painting.

“Are you… sure? My daughter is a lovely person, but I’m not sure our family possesses anything to warrant such a gracious offer.”

Byakuya didn’t blink. “I don’t want for anything, and so I have the option to choose who I wish to spend my future with. Are you objecting?” He tapped a finger on his arm.

“No, sir!” Your father raised his hands, still star-struck. This was too good to be true. Byakuya reached towards his sleeve, and unrolled a paper, passing it to your father. 

“Here is the official request. I am refurbishing a new wing in the compound to ensure my seriousness. If your daughter has pattern preferences, I would appreciate if you would pass them on quietly. I wish to surprise her.”

Your father was still reeling.

“Lord Kuchiki, this all sounds very quick. I, for one, haven’t heard my daughter even mention this in passing.” Your father raised his brow. You had been rather busy lately. But this?

Though irritating, Byakuya appreciated that you had been so tight-lipped. However, he would have assumed your family at least knew that you were friends with Rukia. He needed to carefully navigate this.

“You are correct. However, a woman in her position often receive backlash, and the sooner we are engaged, the sooner I can extend legal protection to her.”

Your father fiddled his hands, thoughtfully.

“Is she aware...of your intent?” Byakuya blinked slowly, trying to imagine it not being the case. He had never said anything forthright about his affection, but wasn’t the compatibility there? The looks of tenderness, the rare touches reserved for the few women in his life, the spark of desire? The marked show of preference? 

“I assume.” He said, thinking it couldn’t be possible you didn’t. 

Her father sighed. A pit entered his stomach as the older man rubbed his face.

“My daughter is very intelligent and comes off rightful so. But her social skills often leave things to be desired and may mistake any preferential treatment to be friendship.” He didn’t have to say that you weren’t the ideal choice as the top lady for a large clan. 

“Are you saying that your daughter may find my proposal _ undesirable _?” Byakuya said sharply. Your father recoiled, knowing the words were harsh. But he was honest and did not want to not try and force a marriage to improve his own situation. 

“Not undesirable, just unexpected. I just want you to be aware because I can’t question your offer, but I am allowing you to retract it. I know my daughter too well to not bring it up.” Your father raised his hands as if to soften the blow, dispelling the insult. 

Byakuya wasn’t dissuaded. 

“I’ll be clear of my intentions,” Byakuya commanded, “and if she says no, then I will not angry or come after your family.” Your father’s shoulders felt lighter.

“You have my permission.” Your father sighed. He didn’t add that it may take some time for her decision. You may not understand his intentions unless it’s plainly stated.

\--X--

Something was off. 

The day started as it usually did. Wake up, get ready, and go down for breakfast. Your family didn’t employ any servants besides a single cook. You had yet to decide if it was because your parents felt that doing menial things increased your gratitude for those not fortunate enough to be born wealthy.

There was a large bouquet was on a sideboard in the front room, expensive lilies, and hydrangeas flowing down in white and green. You gazed at it in astonishment, wonder which suitor sent it to which sister. It was very nice, you noted. 

This was forgotten as you entered the dining hall. Breakfast wasn’t normally a large occasion in your family, so you were surprised to see your parents still at home, both sitting at the table side by side. Your father raised his tea as if to toast you with a thin frown. Your mother crossed her arms, raising a brow. 

Ah, it was an ambush. 

“I want to congratulate you on your esteemed friends.” Your mother said dryly, obviously irritated. You moved to grab a piece of bread but stopped as she leveled a dark look at you.

“What have I done?” You questioned, cowed into sitting and eating like a lady. She sighed, and you know what you had been had. With a quick motion, she revealed a fancy card in her hand, and you recognized the esteemed Kuchiki symbol. A sweet scent hit you as you flipped it over to see _ your _name written in beautiful calligraphy. 

Welp, no mistaking that. Also, weird flex to send such a nice card, but okay Rukia. At least somebody liked you. Even if they had revealed your secret.

“Uh? Is that perfume?” You said, your humor going totally unappreciated. 

“The Kuchiki Clan,” Your father said frankly. “You’ve seemed to become someone of favor in their circle, and many have noticed it.” You flushed at the insinuation. “Including _ us _.”

“I told you I am helping Lady Kuchiki with her wedding.” You said blithely. Your mother pushed her lips together and glared.

“You told us that you were acquaintances. To be a personal favorite of one of the Four Great Clans and for us to not even know-” You rolled your eyes, causing her to hiss. 

“Chiisai-chan.” He said using an old nickname you’d hoped he forgot. “It’s become quite a topic, and your mother has been relentlessly asked about it.” You sighed, knowing you had been revealed. Your mother's friends were harpies. Marriage harpies.

You sighed. 

“My apologies. I’ve become partial to Lady Rukia, and she is getting married, and I happen to be friends with several vendors. I assume this is a thank you.” You knew the _ real _reason they were inquiring, but you had no reason to spread misinformation and hope to them. So to quelch any misinformation you added, “I am not close with any other family member, except in passing.”

Your mother crossed her arms, looking somewhat amused as she looked to your father. You wondered if you were missing out on some joke, but you knew better than to ask. Your father spun away at the look.

“I approve if you're happy. I mean, it’s hard _ not _to approve of such an esteemed relationship, but I am curious.” He raised a hand. “Byakuya Kuchiki asked me to visit him in the Seireitei.”

Byakuya approached your _ father? _What had you done?!?

“Oh.” 

Were you about to get in trouble? He might have been upset that you were monopolizing his sister’s free time? Or perhaps he thought you laughed too loud, said too much or were just annoying. He had been overwhelmingly polite and proper every time you saw him, and it almost made you exhausted. But being kind to your face, and reprimanding your parents to keep you away may have seemed proper. Did Rukia know and send you the bouquet in apology for ending your friendship?

You prepared for the worst.

“Don’t look so suspicious,” Your father said with a stern face at your nervous one, “He had an extraordinary amount of praise for you. It was a strange, frankly.”

You blinked. Damn. So now they knew that occasionally you spoke to the man. 

“Huh?” 

“Byakuya Kuchiki sending _ my _ daughter flowers.” Your mother breathed dreamily as if receiving them herself.

The thought of _ Byakuya Kuchiki _ sending _ you _ flowers was outrageous. There was no way! For a noble in his position was a declaration of intent and serious intentions at that. Laughable, utterly ridiculous. You had spent enough time with Rukia to piece together that her brother had been married to her sister, and he was in a perpetual cycle of mourning. 

For a moment you tried to imagine the stern captain married again_. _Then, just for kicks and giggles, you tried to imagine yourself married to him. 

Oh.

_ Oh no. _

The thought of another woman pandering to become his second wife would be annoying. And you were definitely not good enough for him. Not pretty enough, not smart enough, just not _ enough. _ You had never been good with men and could be somewhat territorial with your things. To be the second wife to a man who would probably view you as second best? 

No thank you. You had standards. Ridiculously romantic ones, but they were what they were. And while he was ridiculously good looking... I mean, there was no doubt he was very handsome. You had plenty of opportunities recently to just look at him because your sister had gotten the new issue of the Captain magazine and had pinned him up everywhere. 

Such lush, dark hair, silky and tumbled like silk down his back, framing his moon-kissed face, eyes like stars. A tall, sturdy, form. And his lips! Somehow you doubted he wore lip balm, but they looked so soft and-

Heat filled your cheeks.

No, that was dangerous. Even if he was a dreamy, elegant and refined leading romantic lead personified, it was better to forbear those errant feelings. You needed to stop the party train because there was no way that Byakuya Kuchiki would ever notice you beyond his sister’s friend.

The flowers weren’t from Byakuya Kuchiki. And he would certainly never kiss you.

The gall of you to even imagine it. It was better to daydream about a dead man because his heart was still more obtainable about Byakuya Kuchiki’s.

Your flustered change of heart went unnoticed, and you swiped an orange, standing up.

“Conjecture all you want, but don’t get your hopes up. I do not know Lord Kuchiki, nor have I sought out to do so. A man like that doesn’t have any interest besides how I am treating his sister. Lady.”

So much for trying to spare yourself a scintillating interview that would only disappoint your parents, but business was business. But instead of looking disapproving with your firm answer your parents looked amused. 

“If you say so.” Your father said quickly, “But you should properly thank them.”

“Father?” He paused at the question in your voice, wondering why even your mother was being so equivocal. He raised his tea again, motioning you off. 

“Continue.”

You skipped breakfast because your appetite was gone. Instead, you decided that you need a walk because something about the whole conversation was weird, and you needed to figure out what. Your parents never let you off that easily.

\--X--

The Gatekeeper gave you a kind wave and you nodded politely as they neared the gate to the Sixth Division. It was the closest to your family house, and likely the only one who knew you well enough to not give you trouble entering. Despite being from a minor noble line, your father preferred to live outside the walls of the military, as it helped him do his charity work and work with the tradesmen from the various parts of the Rukongai. Unless there was an emergency you all stayed outside. 

The 13th Division where Rukia was lieutenant was a very far walk and the quickest way to get there would be requesting passage through the Seireitei. You had become familiar with the guards on duty at the gate, and no longer feared to approach them. 

You waved at an unranked member on duty. The Shinigami of the 6th Division were very respectful to you, recognizing you as a close friend of Rukia’s. You had little problem getting the information from the young man there. Though funnily enough, he at first thought you would be there to see Byakuya of all people.

What a day. 

After convincing him that it was Rukia you wanted, who was not in the 6th Division, you prepared for a walk through the gates. You had no desire to be cat-called trying to pass through the 11th Division but time was time.

It was impossible not to think of Byakuya Kuchiki while walking through his division. Everyone here was dutifully working as if channeling their Captain’s demeanor. Quiet, you thought. Perhaps a calm hiding a raging terror.

Your musing was interrupted when a hand rested on your shoulder.

Turning you gazed with wide eyes to look at Byakuya Kuchiki, someone who you didn’t want to think about after such a flustered morning conversation with your parents! Not only that, but you were in plain view of several underlings in his division! Renji stood behind him, looking a bit curious. He waved and you did as well, bowing to Byakuya.

Looking down at your plain shoes in the flat dirt, you went crimson, embarrassed at just being here without Rukia. Your desire to thank her now seemed pathetic compared to their official Soul Reaper duties. Renji’s grin widening and you knew that you had a large blush on your face. 

“Lord Kuchiki!” You said, flustered, refusing to call him by his name. You hoped he wouldn’t be too mad, but it was just too personal. “Forgive me, I was looking for Lady Rukia.”

Renji looked thoughtfully between you both until Byakuya turned. His white captain’s coat blew behind his form, separating you from his division members.

“Lieutenant Abarai, continue. I will join you later.” Renji chuckled, leaving. That punk. 

You wondered if Byakuya was going to scold you privately. To your surprise, he offered merely shook his head at his lieutenant, moving to walk beside you. Was he was going to escort you out?

He placed his hands on your back, gently causing you to turn and walk back towards his Division Offices.

“Come with me.”

Huh? 

“Lord Kuchiki?” You said shyly, his fingers burning where they touched you. You almost swore that he had rubbed his thumb down your shoulder. 

“Stay and take tea with me. You may wait for her return there.” He removed his hand, looking straight forward. ”Rukia has been called to the 1st Division and you’ll miss her if you go to the 13th. She has said she’ll pass by my offices after.” 

This wasn’t the info you heard, but since he was a captain you didn’t doubt it. It didn’t seem like he was giving a choice, and it would be very rude to refuse his offer. 

“Oh, thank you. That is very generous of you.’ You said. “I do not wish to overstep.” His hand was so light on your back you weren’t sure, but it felt like he was brushing his fingers down your kimono. And weird enough, you swore you recognized his cologne from somewhere.

“It is no problem.”

And so he ushered you along with his hand, in full view of his squad and others in the 6th Division. Workers who ignored you previously now covertly did their jobs while watching you both. You were screwed. There would be gossip for sure, him walking with you like that. 

Just what you didn’t need. You stole a glance at the captain, only to find him fixed with his eyes ahead, anywhere but you. Likely he felt awkward being so considerate. It was sweet that he loved Rukia so much he put up with you. 

It wasn’t long before you reached the ranked officer's rooms, connected by thick wooden floors that gleamed as if just cleaned. The sliding doors were mostly open, revealing several working shinigami diligently filling out paperwork, respectfully noting the presence of their captain by short bows. All of them gave him a proper greeting, nodding respectfully to you before returning to their work.

You soon reached what you assumed was the captain’s room, as stated by the large number six. The door was closed, and Byakuya opened it with a soft thump.

Sunlight filtered into the traditional space from a large round window, shimmering onto a large wood desk. The room was a comfortable, traditional place, clean and organized. Besides the desk, there were several shelves snuggly fitted with large tombs of books, as well as raised chairs fitted with plush cushions. It reminded you of a library and was comforting.

He offered you a chair and you sat, watching him sweep to his spot. Almost immediately he pulled out some forms, letting his long hair fall down his shoulders as he did.

You stared blankly, unable to tear away from how smoothly he did so. 

The door opened, thankfully breaking your daze. A young shinigami rolling in a tea cart before you, courteously acknowledging the captain. The captain nodded to him, and he began to pull things out. Did the Kuchiki Clan leader do this so regularly that his subordinates had maintained a schedule? 

You watched with wide eyes at the young man who offered you a cup of tea. He smiled at you, and you returned it, filling your cup. Then, he winked, causing an immediate red flush to creep over your face. Your chest felt tight and the room became very uncomfortable. Getting the reaction he wanted the boy turned to the captain... only to freeze.

“Captain?”

You raised your head to catch the tail end of the cool glare he was giving to the young man, and it was almost _ glacial _. 

“If you are done flirting with my guest,” It wasn’t the words, it was the way he said it. The icy tone of his voice caused you to shiver. “You can leave.”

This was followed by a spike of spiritual pressure, causing you to straighten your back.

The young man who had flirted with you fled, the cart squeaking behind him. Looking satisfied, Byakuya turned back to work. Owlishly you blinked, the warm drink in your hand as you waited for it to cool.

It was very awkward.

You had been looking out the window and were surprised to see him looking at you when you turned back. 

“You are nervous,” Byakuya said.

“Sir?” Were you as transparent as you felt? 

“I don’t mean to intimidate you.” He said, lacing his fingers together. “I aim to make you feel comfortable around me.”

You flushed, fixing your jaw so your mouth didn’t fall open in shock. were your emotions that apparent?

“I am not accustomed to spending time doing nothing.” You admitted. Nor being alone with a man. You needed to do something because this was just miles from your comfort zone. You were further surprised when he rose again, pushing over some of the forms he was working on. 

You looked at it. The form wasn’t difficult, it was more or less common sense and filling in the names from one sheet to another. 

“I normally don’t impose upon my guests, but if you’d like something to do I have some Division Forms that could use some work. My lieutenant leaves plenty to be desired.” Byakuya said dryly. He reached into his desk and pulled out an inkwell as well as a fine-tipped brush.

Unthinkingly, you smiled at the jab at his future brother-in-law. He did respect Renji, from what you had seen, but he wasn’t above teasing him.

There was something about it that made him seem like a teenager.

He was something.

“Are you letting me work because I’m annoying you?” It came out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. If you had said it to another person, you were sure the humorous tone you used would cause a laugh. But he was a hard read. 

“No.” He said simply. “Doing my lieutenants paperwork isn’t a burden.” He said, somewhat too seriously, and you realized he had taken you seriously. With a slight grin, you wondered how far you could push it.

“Should I call you captain from now on?” You said, inspecting the pen.

He looked over, and for a moment you felt nervous.

Then, after a moment, he gave a sly smirk.

“You may. But if your work is not up to my standards, I may punish you.” He turned down quickly, continuing his work. He _ got _ you. _ GOOD _. 

Blinking, face and neck red, you realized that you didn’t know anything about Byakuya Kuchiki, because he just cracked an innuendo. And by the content look on his face, he would do it again.

With a small laugh that you disguised as a cough, raising your hand to cover your mouth, the tension in the room lightened considerably. Settling in, you began working on the forms, piece by piece gaining a better picture of Byakuya Kuchiki.

\--X--

After the initial awkwardness, you settled into writing the forms, occasionally asking a question to clarify them. In that hour you ended up learning far more about the inner Gotai 13 than you had ever known before. Your interest was so much that you didn’t notice when the door opened behind you, Rukia entering. You were an easy target, and she pounced on you, causing you to seize up. 

“Chiisai-chan!” She said, returning the blush to your face as _ Byakuya Kuchiki _heard the childish nickname she heard your sister call you. You didn’t dare look at him. He would have that sly smug grin.

“_ Where did you hear that? _!” You protested as she laughed, turning to her older brother. Byakuya looked on, face attempting to stay straight. 

“How are you Byakuya?” She asked, bowing respectfully. 

“Chiisai-chan?” He questioned lightly. You put your face in your hands as Rukia laughed louder.

“It’s what my family calls me since I’m the youngest child.” You said, utterly embarrassed again and unable to hide the sound in your voice. How did this happen? “Because I’m the youngest.” You repeated stupidly.

“Oh, that’s so cute! Don’t you think so!” She said to Byakuya. You stood, grabbing her and taking her to the door.

“You shouldn’t ask him things like that!” You said, flustered with the whole situation. Before you could blink he was at the door, opening it for you both. He was so fast it caused you to lose your breath. 

“Yes. I agree she’s very cute.” You flushed, turning, but finding no one behind you. One moment he was there, and the next he wasn’t. 

“Huh?” You breathed in with some surprise. She snickered at your face, but she looked surprised as well. 

“I believe, you have managed to get Byakuya to joke. Congratulations.” Your mouth fell open, utterly flabbergasted. Still, good manners were bred into you from a young age, and you folded your arms. “He is half in love already.”

You shook your head, changing the subject.

“Thank you for the flowers. They were very beautiful.” She raised her brow, looking confused. 

“Oh, I didn’t send those.” You blinked. “Those were from Byakuya. He told me he went to your parents to thank you for your friendship.”

“He really loves you.” You said, interested. “To care for your friends so much.” She turned, a sly look on her face.

“No, he doesn’t like most of them. I think he just likes you.” You laughed, and she just shook her head at it. “Perhaps he’s trying to impress you.”

“Rukia, please.” It was absurd that anyone could infer Byakuya Kuchiki had a crush on you. 

“Come on, Chiisai-chan, don’t be so dense.” You put a hand up, her voice loud enough to attract the attention of those around you both. 

“Don’t put meaning where there is none.” You hissed.

“Hmph,” She stated, clearly thinking you were being utterly foolish. “Don’t be too hard on him. If you do that he’ll think that you don’t like him. I, for one, think you would both be an excellent couple.”

“Rukia, please.” You couldn’t get redder.

“Come on, you big coward, let’s go.” She grabbed you, issue unsettled.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The engagement party was just starting as you and Rukia arrived. She was quite excited, quickly dragging you towards several of her friends, including some actual humans! You brightened at this, as you hadn’t been sure how to feel about the party in general. To be honest, it felt like there was a weight on your shoulders, concerning specifically, her other brother.

“Chiisai-chan.”

Rukia turned to you, motioning you forward with a single finger, you leaned in, and she raised the fan, cutting you off from one of Ichigo’s stories.

“Look, it’s Byakuya.” Your eyes fluttered up, and to your surprise, he was already looking your way. That honey warm happy feeling filled you when he gave a slight, lovely smile. “By the way, is it your time of the month?”

You _ flushed _bright red, the familiar prick of hot blood rushing to your head. You knew that you weren’t going to look like some lovely blushing maiden, but a horrible tomato red that covered your ears and neck. Had you? You resisted the urge to discover how much of a horrible mess of things you’ve made by bleeding through your clothes. You were on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Uh... uh..”

Rukia patted your shoulder, totally unaffected.

“Oh, don’t worry, you aren’t showing or anything. I just wanted to get his attention.” 

Like magic Byakuya did take a step forward, the crowd parting around him. The man talking to him looked particularly surprised at being left so sharply. But he turned back at seeing that Rukia was the one harassing you like that was okay.

“Oh, that’s so cute. It’s like he has a beacon for your distress!”

“Rukia!” You hissed. “_ Why _would you do that?!?!” You didn’t throw her over the balcony into the coy pond, but the desire was there. If she moved a little forward, the temptation might prove to be too great.

“If you’re going to marry Byakuya, you might as well get used to the idea of sharing everything. And I mean _ everything. _He’ll notice even the smallest thing.”

“What are you talking about?!? I am _ not _going to marry Byakuya!” You sputtered, totally lost. “I mean, uh, Lord Kuchiki!”

“I mean, it’s so obvious with him acting all protective of you. Adorable.” She just smirked, loving the leverage she had gained by making you a muttering mess. Byakuya nodded in your direction and you gave a slight head tilt back. He seemed satisfied, turning back to his previous conversation. It was only a moment, unnoticed by most, but Rukia seemed absolutely thrilled, despite this being her party. You admitted that you were happy to see him, even to be somewhat singled out.

You turned back to the group and somehow got into a conversation with a rather restrained human man named Uryu Ishida. Despite his lively state, you both had an awful lot in common.

You hadn’t been talking to Uryu long, but just as you both discovering a mutual love of complicated books, something rested on your shoulder. You look over, eyes widening.

It was a hand.

Byakuya Kuchiki had put his hand on your shoulder, and he was standing very, very close behind you. Your face was turning more and hotter as he squeezed it a bit, looking at Uryu who just seemed confused. A side glance at Rukia, and you confirmed she was definitely laughing. Her friends were all looking somewhere between the two. Amused and confused.

“Excuse us.” And with that, Byakuya whisked you away. Now, people _ were _ noticing. You saw various nobles, _ very notable ones, _turn back and forth, hiding their mouths behind their fans and hands and talking. Definitely about you both.

_ What was he doing?!?!?!?! _ He was going to make your parents _ insufferable! _Your mortification doesn’t go unnoticed, because Byakuya turns down to you, a passive look on his face. Dare you say he almost looks pleased?

“Don’t worry about those who deign to gossip. They are insignificant.” Sometimes he had just the most flowery way of telling people to get lost. 

“Uh, oh. Is there something you needed, Lord Kuchiki?” You ask, feeling very out of sorts as he takes you around the house, into a more private part of the estate. He merely clicked his fingers and round lights appeared, lighting the way.

“Forgive me Chisaii-chan. I just wanted you alone for a moment.” Did he have to call you that horrible _ embarrassing _ nickname-

He took your hand, and brought the fingers to his mouth, giving a light kiss over the knuckles. 

Your head went blank.

It only took a minute to reach his destination, a small overlook in a corner of his estate, large cherry blossom trees in full bloom. They must have been a special breed, as the time for cherry blossom was over, but they were still in full bloom. 

He brought you under them, helping you to sit on the stone bench as your kimono was rather extensive tonight. As a matter of fact, you probably looked quite nice, if you had to say so yourself.

“I have a gift for you.” You watched as he reached up, plucking a blossom from the tree and moving to put it in your hair. It was kind of funny, and you were tempted to ask if that was all. But you resisted the tease and were rewarded as he reached into his sleeve, pulling out a long hairpin. “I was going to wait a bit longer, but after seeing you tonight…”

Your mouth dropped open as he held it so you could see it in the soft light of lights he had conjured. It was a shimmery warm gold, doubtless real if Byakuya was giving it. Small porcelain cherry blossoms decorated the bottom, surrounded by glimmering pink diamonds and detailed filigrees. It was astoundingly beautiful and utterly too nice for you.

You raising a hand as if to cast it back, as it was just way too nice! But Byakuya leans forward, raising your chin with one hand. His breath fans over you and you lose all trace of your thoughts again.

“May I?” He says, and you can smell his breath on your face, smelling fresh and clean. You don’t remember answering, but you must have nodded or something because his hands move to your hair, slipping the pin in. He lingers close, and for a moment it’s just you and this strange, handsome man.

Slowly, he moves back, bringing you with him as he stands. He slowly leans forward, and suddenly his lips are on yours, hands on your shoulders. A thrill of excitement fills you, and despite his lips just being lips, they are almost intoxicating and you are so confused, but also full of something warm and luscious and-

Byakuya pulls away, sharply. There is a pink flush on his cheeks, and he raises a hand like he’s trying to brush it away. He looks a bit embarrassed.

“I apologize. My integrity rarely is overcome by desire, however, you look beautiful tonight.” 

You breathe out, not able to say a single thing, eyes wide. Rational thought has waved goodbye and left you, and all that remained was a pile of mush.

“I…”

“Let me take you back to Rukia before I forget myself again.” You just nodded again and decided to leave rational thought or a better time. You let Byakuya lead you back to the party, and this time, the watching gossips didn’t bother you.

You had much bigger problems on your mind. The rest of the engagement party you stuck close to Rukia, not leaving her side, but to avoid her brother.

\--X--

You folded your arms on your window seal, puffing out your cheeks. With a desperate huff, you tried to remember the beautiful long hair of Jushiro Ukitake, the sound of his smooth voice.

But instead, all that came to mind was _ Byakuya Kuchiki _, the best known and dreamiest captain in the entire soul society. Away from his imposing presence, impressive home, and just him, it was much easier to wonder how the man had been convinced that you would be a good wife.

And what’s worse, he was a good kisser. 

_ Oh no _. 

You could be clueless but you weren’t _ stupid. _Just cautious. Something that other people could use a bit more of. 

Clearly, Lord Kuchiki had some sort of crush on you, or there was some sort of political-ing going on in the background. Did he accidentally kiss you, or was it on purpose. Did your parents find dirt on him?

The gift of the expensive hairpin left you apprehensive, wondering if you had put undue pressure on the man at some point, or the nobles had gotten to him. He seemed so aware of himself that it boggled you to think he could be convinced into a relationship. 

Unsure, all you could really do was avoid Lord Kuchiki. 

However, this meant your association with Rukia suffered, leaving you more bored then you had ever been. Well, until _ gifts _started coming to your family home. The first one you could lie and say it was from Rukia. By the seventh, you weren’t even fooling yourself. It was a number that no noble could mistake. 

Your mother held a _ Mokuroku, _a list of the gifts delivered, waving it as you passed her this morning.

“Darling, do be sure to tell Lord Byakuya that nine gifts are a good number for a noble engagement.” You determinedly ignored her snickering as you passed her.

The gifts so far rested on a table in the living room (as you had refused to accept that they were for you), including a fan, a wine cask, Konby tangles, and money. Not an insignificant amount either. All accompanied by a card with your insultingly cute nickname on it. 

Your sister grew more and more irritated until she finally moved rooms, tearing down her magazine pictures of Lord Kuchiki, and glaring at you like you were some sort of interloping mistress.

Lately, you had refrained from having a screaming match with her over many things, but you finally broke, reminding the neighborhood that you _ were _the black sheep for a very good reason. 

You would not be accused of something so ridiculous!

However, you must have been weaker than you thought. Rukia sent a note, begging you to come to a gallery opening and meet her there. Unable to deny the power of art and friendship, you relented. Perhaps she’d be willing to clarify some things for you, as well as set things straight with her brother.

Getting ready, you passed by the picture of the Cherry Blossom you had hung on your bedroom wall, wondering how a single evening could cause so much trouble. Determined to look as bad as possible, you wore the plainest kimono possible, left your hair loose, and walked to the gallery, your sister in tow. She wore her best kimono, beautiful hair ornaments, as well as well-placed make-up. Now, Byakuya’s mistake would be rectified. Your hairpin did go in your hair, mostly so you could give it back.

Your sister hit you in the side, causing you to hiss trying to get air back in your lungs. It was low, even for her, but it brought you back to the present. You twisted away from the piece you were looking at, flinching. 

“Hey! That hurt.” 

“Stay on your toes, shorty. Your suitor is here.” Rolling your eyes you couldn’t help but turn to look. Unease filled you.

Byakuya Kuchiki was watching everyone around you, from across the gallery floor. Rukia standing at his side looking at one of the paintings with such intensity you knew she wasn’t paying any attention to it, but her brother. If she spoke he would reply, and for some reason, she would get a sly little smile. Byakuya’s gaze was never directly on you until you turned.

The moment you did, he raised a hand, summoning you over. 

Oh, so he _ had _been watching. Your sister folded her arms and raised on her toes, looking away so he couldn’t read her lips.

“That’s a fierce gaze he has. Sheesh.”

You paled, crossing your arms.

“He looks looking like he wants to fight me.” You muttered, turning to beg her to give you an excuse not to go. She snickered, making it look like she was giving you permission. “I’ve offended him!” You stated.

She snorted.

“You moron. He obviously is trying to_ \- _“ You jumped and left her side before she could finish saying such a vulgar thing. “-you.” The walk wasn’t far but occasionally you had to stop and greet someone, so it took some time to cross the room. It also helped calm the nerves in your stomach. It was time to apologize and give the hairpiece back.

Walking the last stretch, something meows at you.

You blink, looking down. You stopped, blinking to register what had just happened. A cat was looking up at you. It raised a paw.

Wait, what?

Naturally, you had nothing against cats, but this one was making you nervous. You see, this cat wasn’t normally passing you by. It had purposely blocked your path. With a sly smile, it jumped on your shoulder, curling its tail around your shoulders. You jump, startled.

“Hey. Chiisai-san right?” 

For a moment the world paused. The cat... The cat was talking! _ How did it know that terrible nickname?!?!? _

“Uh, yes?” You replied, looking at the beast. By this point, Byakuya had left Rukia’s side, and positively glaring at the feline. He stopped a bit short of you like he was being careful not to provoke the feline. Did he hate cats? 

The said feline snickered. 

“Hey, little Byakki-boy.” You go still, astonished that the cat that dared say something so outrageously insulting to Byakuya Kuchiki. 

“Yoruichi Shihoin.” He responded so coldly that you shrunk, making the cat laugh. The name Shihoin though... wasn’t that the name of-

“Hey, be nice, or you’ll scare away the pretty lady!” The cat snickered. “If you haven’t already!” His looked turned venomous. You wondered if you were about to get flung out of the way of Byakuya as he went for the animal, but instead, you were flipped on your back, mid-air.

Instead of landing on the hardwood, a woman caught you. And she was wearing _ nothing _ . She was beautiful, with smooth dark skin, rich purple hair, and golden eyes. But she was _ naked _. You could see everything, in HD definition. 

You needed bleach for your eyes!

What had happened? 

Where was the cat?

Oh, the woman was the cat. A sassy cat. A gasp went through the gallery, and Byakuya looked positively scandalized. Whispers of recognition rippled through the room, the name of the Shihoin Clan echoing. 

There was no staying under the radar now, you have the full attention of the entire room, all of your gallery friends. You were so embarrassed!

The cat woman didn’t seem phased in the least, giving you a good grope for good measure. You gave a yelp, causing Byakuya to rush forward. 

There was a rush of air, and you were somehow over the cat woman’s shoulder, behind Byakuya now. He turned around, glaring. 

“Stop this now-” He began but was cut off by her laugh.

“Let’s make a deal, Byakki-boy. _ If _you can catch me, I’ll give this cute girl back.” She patted your rear end, keeping you gasping in shock. You saw your sister looking very entertained, and resisted the urge to flip her off. 

“Let her go,” Byakuya threatened. She turned. Oh, gods, now your rear was in his direction, giving him a primetime view. You covered your face. You thought you heard Rukia trying to calm the situation, to no avail.

“If not... I get to marry her.” The cat-woman declared gleefully. Then the world began to spin again, colors flashing by.


	6. Chapter 6

“He’s gotten fast!”

You aren’t sure what the woman said exactly, but it was all you got as your hands clamped over your ears, eyes squeezed closed as the wind whipped past and licked at your face. 

It had been years since you had played tag. But you had never ever enjoyed it. And it still wasn’t fun, going at the damn insane speed this woman somehow had. If tag was played using jet-force speed, it would have been like this. One moment you were in the gallery, the next you were speeding over rooftops, being flung into the air only to be caught and twisted around some more.

This was the closest you were going to get to flying, and you hoped you lived through it.

There was no blood left in your face when she settled in a cliff overhang that you didn’t recognize. A gasp of air escaped you as she set you down on the thin grass, laughing uproariously at your face.

“Did you  _ see _ little Byakki’s face ? I haven’t seen him so mad since- well since he  _ was  _ a kid!” It was a good thing she had set you down on your rear because your legs had no strength.

“Oh my  _ soul-king _ ,” You huffed out, knees shaking before giving out completely, your body collapsing towards the sky. She continued to laugh before falling to her own rear, leaning back to look at your glazed stare into the sky.

“Man, he almost got me a couple of times.” She breathed out, stretching. “Now, onto the more interesting part before he shows up.” You let out a shaky breath at her insistent conversation. “So, how did you meet and capture his tender heart?”

Oh great. One minute the crazy cat-woman kidnapped you, and now she was trying to get in the know about Byakuya’s love life.  _ Nobles. _

Not to mention, she was still totally naked. You weren’t a bathhouse prude, but you had a sense of decency. 

“Do you not have any clothes?” You question, trying to avoid the question and solve your second-hand embarrassment. A bit more sass than you normally enjoy dolling out escaped your voice, causing her to grin.

“Oh, so you do have a bit of a bite.” Sighing deeply you sit up, move to your waist and untie your coat, handing it over.

“It’s cold.”

“Such a  _ diplomat,  _ _ Chiisai-san _ _ . _ ” The cat lady rolled her eyes, but accepted it, putting it on. 

“I would think an esteemed member of the Shihoin clan would know better than to sass the nobility.” You give a bit of a smile, to lighten the slight. 

She paused from tying the robe closed.

“ Yoruichi Shihoin, former heir of the Shihoin clan, and childhood tormenter of baby Kuchiki.” She winked, clarifying herself, and your eyes widened at recognizing the name of the flighty woman. “I always have some time to remind him that I’m better at playing tag.”

Playing was far too kind a word to call what had just happened. 

“You  _ kidnapped _ me to annoy Lord Kuchiki?” You saw with some amusement. She laughed.

“Sure thing, he’s still one hot-headed kid. I guess he hasn’t managed to crack into your defenses yet.” You blushed, red from your head to your toes.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You lied, going redder. 

“Oh come on, you are clearly playing hard to get!” She said, approvingly, “I bet he can’t resist that bright-eyed flirty look.” It may have been her frank way of saying things, but somehow, it was getting hard to feign ignorance. 

She saw the changes on your face, grinning. You nervously slid your hands together, fiddling with the ends of your sleeves. You hum didn’t stop her.

“So, do you like him?”

“Huh?”

“Do you  _ like _ him?” The switch from the teasing cat to the woman who seemed to care about the Kuchiki boy was strange. “I mean, he’s putting a lot of effort in. But you’re a hard read.”

“Are you in love with him?” You counter, curious but snarky enough to warrant a real answer. She shook her head, clearly unphased.

“Naw, just enjoy annoying him. I just… don’t want him to marry someone for money.” It’s obvious that  Yoruichi had known Byakuya for a long time, and must have cared for him. “So what’s your angle? Poor but noble, wealthy but aspiring higher, or bored?” You couldn’t help be a bit miffed at the insinuation. You weren’t sure how sure she had such a poor opinion of you, but you supposed as a noble she’d know the greed some woman had for titles. 

“I’m perfectly content with my life. I’ve never wanted to be a lifeless sculpture in one of those cold mansions.” You looked towards the night sky, the stars twinkling gently over the soft light of the city. There was a pause in the conversation, and you let it roll.

“Okay.” You glance over, surprised to see her looking at the sky as intently as you had been. “His first wife left a high bar, and I worry that he would settle.” 

“I don’t want to marry at all if all I am is a replacement.” You confess. “They’re all just chasing after something they can’t have, an idea that’s long gone.”

“Huh? Aren’t you a noblewoman?” You wanted to point out that she was a must more esteemed noble, a princess of the  Shihoin Clan. One that saw no problem flashing an entire art gallery of nobility.

“I’d rather be the first choice wife to a poor, mediocre man.” You said, hands curling into the grass. “For those noblest houses, it’s all duty and no life. I’m flattered by the offer, but unhappy with the specifics.”

She pressed her lips together, gazing at the sky as well.

“I guess I underestimated you. Treat him well, Chiisai-chan.” You turned to her, mouth turned down at the nickname.

“I thought you didn’t want me to marry him?” You jabbed.

“Oh no, I definitely want him to marry you. I just want it to be for the right reasons.” She quipped in return, bright eyes sparkling. “That he knows you.”

“Knows me?” You said with consternation. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Oh, don’t underestimate him.” She grins. “And he only gets more determined the longer you hold out. So why would you even reject him at all?” Your mouth opens, not sure how to defend yourself. 

Come to think of it, if Byakuya Kuchiki wanted to court you, why were you against it? You did find him attractive and enjoyed being with him most of the time. Oh, right. Your lingering crush of a dead man. You wrap your arms around your knees.

“Honestly, you seem to be waiting for something.  _ Someone.  _ I won’t pry, but perhaps you haven’t given him a fair chance?” She seems so sure that you can’t help being jealous. “Don’t sabotage something good before trying it out.”

You didn’t have many women that you could talk openly with. And none about whatever this was. So despite the absurd idea that you were talking with a mostly naked woman who turned into a cat, who was annoying you about a potential relationship with a Lord of a noble house, you did feel some clarity.

_ Were you cold because you weren’t interested? Or because… you were scared? _

Good or bad was yet to be seen. You leaned back, falling into the grass and looking back into infinity. Silently, you pondered what this could mean.

Your relationship with Lord Kuchiki was awkward in the beginning, but the more you got to know him the more you came to appreciate his wry humor and thoughtful attention. He didn’t annoy you, didn’t pressure you. The cultured way he nodded to you first, opening doors, and inquiring about your tastes when appropriate. He was always polite, always respectful, and seemed to tolerate your presence as Rukia enjoyed you around. He was a quiet man, sharp, and never undermined you. He defended you, helped you, and even laughed with you.

He was… not a fantasy, like Captain Ukitake, but a real man. He was tall, broad but not fat, leaning towards a slender elegance. He was unbelievably handsome, rich, and noble, and it was absurd to imagine that Byakuya Kuchiki could like someone as simple as you, and so you persevered in your idea that he was pulling a mean prank on you.

Why else would he want to marry a boring, colorless thing like you? Besides, getting married had never been at the forefront of things you wanted to do. Men made you nervous, and Byakuya was downright… a man. The responsibility of being his wife scared you, as did living up to the expectations. 

Better to run then admit you could find him attractive and charming? Defy, deny, delay, lie, whatever makes you comfortable and capable of control. 

“Rukia doesn’t say much about his first wife, except he still loves her.” You say, almost so quiet that you think she may not hear, and the silence can continue.

“You think he can’t love you too?” She questioned, hitting the center of your vulnerabilities and fear. 

“I wonder if he would be willing if he really knew me.” Your fingers are gripping into the dirt now, and when you realize, you raise them. Your nails, careful, and trim are covered in what you feel you are. Dirt.

“Oh man, he’s really got the cards stacked against him.” She says, flinging an arm around you. “Feelings aren't his strong suit. Not yours either, it seems.” You stiffen, lips pursed. You weren’t sure how she managed to weasel so much out of you, but now she really had your number. 

“I’m not sure I like you.” You said deftly, causing her to stretch, looking way too pleased. “You’re a dangerous woman.”

“Ah, and I was about to ask you to run away with me to the human world.” She winked again, causing you to chuckle.

“Don’t tempt me.” You say lightly, and she looks positively gleeful.

“He’ll understand.” Yoruichi winked her grasp on your wrist lightening, leaving you with a thin band handing there. She grinned as you raised a brow. “I can’t wait to harass your kids.”

“So… about the human world….”

“If you really wanted too, we could go right now. Looks like Byakuya hasn’t caught on yet-” Her almost dangerous proposition was sharply cut off as a silver blade cut her off. She was too fast to follow, landing back several feet as the familiar white robe of a captain appeared before you. Your back straightened automatically, something inside you fluttering.

“Finally caught me, Byakki!!!!” Yoruichi said, your coat lose on her form.

“You are not as clever as you think,  _ cat _ .” Since you were behind Byakuya, you couldn’t see his face, but you were humored by his acidic tone. You had  _ never  _ heard him so lively. The cat who was a woman stuck out her tongue.

“Byakki-boy, you’ve ruined my date!” You stopped your own chuckle, seeing his temper firsthand. She really made the crack in his smooth veneer widen, making him  _ more _ personable. More approachable. 

You shook your head in disbelief. 

“Leave, before I lose my patience.” He said sharply, making her smile widen.

Jumping on his blade she twisted and ruffled his hair, causing his eyes to widen, and he moved as well. A second later she disappeared, but he turned in the other direction, the one she must have gone. His stern profile gave you a first look at him, and you can’t help but notice that he looked flustered and a bit red in the cheeks.

“That  _ woman _ ,” He ground out cooly, clearly irritated, “Forgive me for taking so long. She did not make it clear where she was taking you.” It seems that the woman had successfully bothered him. You watched with awe at the more unceremonious manner he had. He no longer seemed so aloof and dull. 

“I would be sorry.” You say, causing him to turn. “Sad to have never been kidnapped by a rogue cat. You must tell me how you met her.” You said easily, trying to lighten the mood. “Though, you are quite timely. I don’t think the human world would suit me.”

Your words seem to soothe his nerves and regain his composure. Slowly, he put his sword away, the metal not making a stray sound. Then, he moved down and held out his hand. 

“Allow me.” You accepted it, thankful for the strong grip as your knees were a bit uneasy from the previous ride.

Unfortunately, the leaves underfoot were slicker than you anticipated, and you stumbled, soft slipper slipping.

Byakuya caught you quickly, putting a hand on the small of your back to steady you into his chest. 

“Careful.” He said, almost chiding, but the soft look on his face as you looked up softening the words. Perhaps the fact that both of your faces were close enough to kiss was doing peculiar things to your body. You should step back, you should have more space you should- Something hot erupted in you, a desire to kiss this ruffled man who had a grudge against a cat.

“Lord Kuchiki-”

“Call me Byakuya, at least in private. Please.” His voice was low, almost a growl. 

Your breath caught as he put an arm around your back, pulling your close. Another rose to push your hair behind your ear. With his long dark hair falling down his back, the simple, noble headpiece that was lying askew on his head he looked content.

You had a choice. If you rejected him here, alone, it would be the end. You both knew what he was asking. No more subterfuge on your part would work.

But that would be the easy way out. Because despite wanting to annoy your family, refuse the connection, and avoid him... you knew that you weren’t totally opposed to him.

Especially now, 

Courage, Yoruichi mentioned.

“Byakuya.” You said, just wanting to say it once, damn the consequences. And for the first time, you felt like his equal.

The look in his gray eyes softened, filling with something you couldn’t know. 

And then a cold breeze hit your leg, causing ice to fill your belly. Glancing down you saw a large portion of your leg in the open air, kimono torn at the seams. You hadn’t noticed, and as that cat had taken your overrobe, you were getting into dangerously revealing territory. 

“Ah-” You turned bright red, taking a step back to fix it as best you could.

You didn’t need to enunciate your problem, as your bright red face did all the talking. Before you could reach down and try to close it, the thick weight of a coat settled around your shoulder. It was so long it brushed the grass at your feet. Byakuya had taken his captain’s coat off,  _ draping _ it around you. 

With wide eyes, you gazed up cheeks still pink. He looked a bit pink in his neck as well, eyes carefully focused on your face.

“We should return.” He said, causing your panic to spike. If you went home, especially with a ripped kimono in a captain’s coat you would undoubtedly never recover your dignity again. 

“I can’t go home in your coat!” You said frankly, looking up in a panic, “I’ll never hear the end of it!” 

Byakuya quirked his brow.

“Are you so opposed to others knowing we’re together?”

“Of course not! I’m saving your reputation!” You said sharply. “It’s not… I’m not…” He looked struck, not expecting your reasoning. You looked down, feeling ashamed of saying that you felt like he was above you. 

“I am not ashamed, nor worried about what others think.” He said, his mouth raising at the corner.

You looked at him, and he raised his arm again. 

“Come.” He raised his arm. “Let’s find a place more appropriate.” You finally nodded, stepping forward towards him again. Slowly you reached out, taking his hand. He was much more gentle pulling you in, using his other hand to lift your knees. 

Worries about your feelings fled, replaced by a new fear. 

Oh no, he was going to move fast using that one trick. You didn’t know if your stomach could take it.

“Is this... necessary?”

“The woman has taken us out of the Gotei 13, and several miles into the forest. I shall need to carry you to get anywhere today.” You noticed that he was definitely giving a wry smile, amused by your fear. He lifted you, but you were unable to gaze at his face, totally embarrassed by the whole situation.

You put your face straight into his black kimono. If you had to do this, you weren’t getting motion sick again.

Byakuya didn’t complain.

Except, instead of taking you home, he went to the Kuchiki mansion.


End file.
